


Ravens and Werewolves

by protectmikasamuels2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmikasamuels2017/pseuds/protectmikasamuels2017
Summary: Ravenclaws talk about the most fascinating things.That was something that the Marauders discovered one morning when seeking out Regulus' help for a prank.“What would happen if you put a werewolf up on the moon is a brilliant question Regulus, probably one of the best questions ever asked.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Ravens and Werewolves

If Sirius was being honest with himself then a part of him had always expected Regulus to go to Slytherin when he eventually came to Hogwarts. Not because he was cruel, or because he had a fascinating love for the Dark Arts like Bellatrix, or Snivellus or even that insufferable toad Barty Crouch Jr. (And he guessed that if there was one thing that he was actually grateful to his parents for it was that they didn’t make him a junior too. He’d never be able to live it down.) No, Reg was always too soft and kind-hearted for something like that. But he had always been eager for their parents' approval. He has been ever since they were little and as a result Siruis had always thought that Regulus would ask the hat to put him in Slytherin if he wasn’t sorted there on his own accord in order to please them and to keep the peace after his own disaster of a sorting.

Which was why his mouth had dropped like a rock when the Sorting Hat had screamed out _‘Ravenclaw!_ ’ the moment it touched the first strand of hair on his brother’s head.

He had never been more proud.

And over the years he got to watch as Regulus came into his own, out of the shadows that were their family and associates in Slytherin to develop a personality and moral beliefs that were all his own. He watched as his little brother made his own friends that weren’t just toe-rags, and family associates and Death Eaters in training. He got to watch Reg be happy.

Of course he still had to deal with the Slytherin’s, they did make up a quarter of Hogwarts population after all, but at least Reg was high up above and away from their corrupting influence. Safe up in Ravenclaw Tower while those Serpents were stuck rotting down in the Dungeons.

And having a swot for a little brother made it much easier to get some help on pranks. He and the rest of the Marauders were bright enough, but while James was best at Transfiguration, Remus at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Peter at Astronomy and himself at Charms, a large portion of their pranks needed Potions to work. Which was Reg’s field of expertise actually.

Of course most times when he did ask for advice, Reg would frown at him in what was fast becoming his patented _‘Sirius you could be doing so much more with your talents’_ expression but nine times out of ten he would eventually cave in and give him the information he needed.

On the promise of course that whatever prank he and his friends were planning would not be administered against him, his friends or Ravenclaw house as a whole. Which Sirius could understand. House Pride and all that.

So one morning in his sixth year after he had finished his breakfast, Sirius made his way over to the Ravenclaw table with the rest of his friends by his side. They still had forty-five minutes before class started and if they got the information out of Regulus that they needed now then they may be able to set the prank up and have it ready to go before their first class of the day. Oh the Slytherins would be in for a nasty surprise if that was the case.

And if truth be told he was rather looking forward to seeing Snivellus with snakes for hair. Merlin knows that it would be an improvement over his regular greasy excuse for hair. He wasn’t sure if the greasy git had even washed it at all ever since they first arrived at Hogwarts all those years ago. It seemed to get greasier and greasier with each passing year. Disgusting.

It was easy to spot Regulus at the Ravenclaw table. It was still pretty early and most of Ravenclaw tower didn't make their way down for breakfast until around half-eight. As such the table was only a third full and some of those occupants included Regulus and his friends.

Regulus who didn’t even bother to look up as they arrived, too engrossed in an argument that he was having with his friends. Or maybe it was a debate. Spirited discussion. Whatever.

“What would happen if you put a werewolf up on the moon is a brilliant question Regulus, probably one of the best questions ever asked” Reg’s friend Martin McKinnion said sternly, completely ignoring their new companions as he and Reg refused to break eye contact. The other two in Reg’s group, Emmet O’Connor and Emmeline Vance didn’t even spare a glance towards them. Emmeline was watching the debate between her friends with interest while Emmet was busy reading some book on the Goblin uprisings.

Honestly Ravenclaws can be so rude sometimes.

Not that he was really paying attention to their manners right now. The subject that was being discussed here had all thoughts of their former prank flying right out of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James perk up at the topic being discussed while Peter fidgeted eagerly. Remus on the other hand looked a cross between amused and horrified.

“He’d explode and die obviously, because there’s no oxygen on the moon” Reg shot back, sounding both bored and that he thought Martin was an idiot both at the same time. It was usually the tone of voice that he used with Sirius whenever he came to ask for prank advice. His eyes shone with both amusement and determination.

“I never said that we’d send him up without a suit, you absolute monster” Martin said in an exaggerated horrified tone while the corner of Reg’s lips twitched a bit in amusement.

“Would the phases that the moon was affect what would happen to the werewolf?” Emmeline asked nonchalantly. “I mean, werewolves only turn when the moon is full after all. If we send it up while on earth the moon is in the waxing phase or something else would that affect the results?”

“An excellent point Emmeline,” Martin said graciously while Reg rolled his eyes. Emmett on the other hand just huffed and buried his nose deeper into his book. Swot. “Just think about the potential information that we could gain from the experiment. It might lead to a better understanding of werewolves and how exactly they behave. It could change the way that we see werewolves in general. It could-”

“And where exactly are you going to find a werewolf who would be willing to agree to the experiment?” Reg shot back. “And how exactly do you intend to get him up there in the first place?”

“If muggles could do it then so can we” Martin said triumphantly while Emmeline rolled her eyes, Reg looked skeptical and Emmett put his book down with a groan. “I need new friends,” he said plaintively while Emmeline gave him a light swot on the chest in response.

It was then that the younger Ravenclaws had noticed that they weren’t alone anymore and turned their attention to them.

“Can we help you?” Regulus asked, while he and James exchanged a look of excitement.

“No need, you’ve given us all we want to know” James said excitedly, while he felt like his face was going to break in two from the amount of grinning he was doing as he exchanged a look with Peter. Remus on the other hand looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“We’ll just be on our way then” Sirius said, before giving into the temptation to reach over and ruffle Reg’s hair. The fierce scowl he got from his little brother and the frantic batting of his hands away from said hair only made him smile harder. “Class to get to, exams to study, got to be a good example to the younger years after all.”

And then before the younger students could say anything against that, they turned and ran out of the Great Hall, all thoughts of Slytherin snake hair replaced by the idea of werewolves on the moon. But just before he left the vicinity of Reg and his friends he could hear him say:

“Why do I have the feeling that we just gave them a really bad idea?”


End file.
